Sequel Bioskop
by Onyx-tan
Summary: Bioskop Sequel! MinYoon. YoonMin. seme!Jimin x uke!Yoongi. PWP. oppa!kink. DLDR. RnR please. and no SIDERS :D


**[ P** ark Jimin x **M** in Yoongi **]**

 **[ R** omance maybe? **]**

 **[ S** equel **B** ioskop **]**

 **[ R** ated **M. B** agi yang merasa **belum cukup umur** silahkan **close** tapi jika tetap ingin membaca saya tidak tanggung dosa kalian/? Cukup tanggung dosa sendiri saja **]**

 **[O** nyx-tan **]**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Jimin tak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipinya yang berakhir dengan Yoongi yang menjitaknya. Jimin terkekeh sesaat. "Maaf sayang, aku sungguh tidak tau kalau akhirnya seperti ini"

"Bodoh!" desis Yoongi yang lagi-lagi menuai kekehan geli Jimin.

"Lagipula bukannya lebih enak jika kita menaiki motor besarku hm? Kau bisa terus memelukku erat lalu menyandarkan wajahmu pada punggungku seperti tadi, juga—" ada jeda disana, Jimin menatap tunangannya dengan pandangan menggoda. "—bukannya terjebak ketika hujan didalam sebuah rumah kosong menyenangkan? Kau juga bisa terus meremas penisku seperti saat dijalan tadi sampai akhirnya kita melakukan seks"

Yoongi lebih memilih membuang arah pandangannya ke arah lain selain Jimin. "mesum!" katanya dengan ketus tanpa menghiraukan wajah dan telinganya yang memerah malu.

Jimin memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, lalu menggesek bagian selatan tubuhnya pada bokong menggoda Yoongi. "siapa yang mesum disini heh? Aku atau—" tangan nakal Jimin membuka kancing celana Yoongi dan menariknya jatuh kebawah, mengelus kejantanan Yoongi dengan seduktif. "—tunanganku yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun sedari tadi dan dengan sengaja meremat penisku agar bisa terjebak dalam rumah kosong dan melakukan seks huh?"

"nghh Jimm…"

Membalikkan tubuh kekasih mungilnya, tanpa babibu mengajak kekasihnya bercumbu panas. Bibir panas yang saling beradu, air liur yang menetes didagu, hisapan-hisapan pada bibir, dan suara kecipak lidah, apalagi yang lebih indah dari ini heh?

Jimin melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan menggeram. "oh sayang, kau benar-benar menggoda. Dan aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganmu hingga aku puas"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Siapa bilang Yoongi bukan tipe nakal saat urusan seks? Dia bisa saja menjadi nakal atau sangat sangat sangat nakal. Dan Jimin sangat amat menyukai kekasihnya dalam mode nakal. Contohnya seperti ini, Yoongi sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun di hadapan Jimin yang duduk di atas motor besarnya dan bersiul menggodanya.

Yoongi mengedipkan mata nakal. Ia mengulum jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil memasang wajah innocent. Membaluri dua jari mungilnya dengan liur lalu menghisapnya, matanya tertuju intens pada Jimin—seakan memberitahu Jimin jika yang ia bayangkan adalah penis besar milik Jimin.

Puas dengan mengulum jarinya, kini jari-jari tersebut turun ke arah tonjolan berwarna pink di dadanya. Tekan, remas, tarik sambil sedikit mengerang.

"nnhh oppaahh"

Apa Jimin belum pernah mengatakan jika kekasihnya sangat seksi dan menggoda? Oh lihatlah! Bahkan penis milik Jimin sudah keras, membuat gembungan di celananya makin terlihat. Yoongi yang melihatnya tersenyum nakal.

'kling kling'

Oh apa itu? Jimin bisa melihat penis mungil kekasihnya diberi—

—sebuah lonceng mungil?

Oh sialan! Min Yoongi, kau benar-benar minta di gagahi dengan sadis huh?

"oppa~ lihatlah lonceng kecil ini, apa terlihat cocok untukku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang menggoda.

"tentu saja baby girl. Aku tidak sabar mendengar bunyi loncengnya saat aku menggagahimu dengan milikku"

Yoongi berbalik badan, kemudian menungging. Menampar pipi bokongnya sendiri mengakibatkan bunyi 'plak plak plak' yang kuat. Jimin mendesis dibuat. Ia melebarkan kedua kakinya sampai menampakkan lubang mengkerutnya yang berkedut-kedut seolah memanggil Jimin.

"oppa, apa kau tau?" Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menampilkan wajah bitchynya. "dia sangat merindukanmu" lalu berlanjut mengelus holenya sendiri.

"kemarilah sayang, aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi" ucap Jimin sambil menepuk pelan gembungan dicelananya, yang disambut pekikan senang Yoongi. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin membuka zipper celananya, membebaskan rasa sesak yang sejak tadi di bendungnya, menampakkan penisnya yang tidak bisa di katakan 'kecil' itu. Yoongi menjilat bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering. Ia berjongkok di depan penis Jimin yang mengacung dengan gagahnya.

Lalu memijat penis Jimin dengan lembut tak lupa memasang wajah bak anak kecil yang diberi mainan baru oleh orang tuanya. "ough ya sayang, benar begitu. Fuck! Kau benar-benar pelacur kecilku" desis Jimin juga tak lupa kata-kata kotor yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Setelah memijat, Yoongi dengan segera memasukkan penis Jimin ke dalam mulutnya. Memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai, sesekali menggigit kecil penis Jimin yang dibalas erangan oleh sang pemilik.

"bagus sayang, teruskan hhh"

Jimin memaju mundurkan kepala Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tersedak saat ujung penis Jimin menyentuh tenggorokannya, tapi Yoongi tak protes karna ia menyukainya. Saat dirasanya hampir sampai, Jimin menarik penisnya dari mulut Yoongi, menuai protesan dari si mungil.

"hahaha sabar sayang, kita akan ke intinya oke"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yoongi tampak berbaring di atas motor besar milik Jimin. Kedua kakinya berada pada pundak kekasihnya, menampakkan holenya. Sedangkan Jimin nampak asik memasukkan ketiga jari gemuknya pada hole Yoongi.

"nggaahh oppaah disanaa ahh" Berteriak submissive saat Jimin dengan tepat menyentuh prostatnya.

Jimin menggeram kala merasakan dinding lubang Yoongi yang menjepit ketiga jarinya. Jimin juga sangat menyukai lubang binal Yoongi, walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia gagahi, lubang itu tetap saja ketat.

Tangan yang satunya juga tidak tinggal diam. Yang di kerjakan adalah mengocok penis mungil Yoongi sesuai tempo jarinya yang bergerak cepat di dalam lubang binal Yoongi, mengakibatkan getaran friksi nikmat.

Mulut Yoongi terbuka dan menutup bak ikan kehabisan air, tanpa henti mengeluarkan desahnya. "Jiminh oppaah aku akan—agh!"

Cairan kental tumpah di tangan Jimin, ia segera melumuri penisnya dengan cairan semen tersebut. Yoongi matanya masih terpejam, masih merasakan rasa nikmat akibat orgasme, tidak menyadari Jimin yang mengarahkan penisnya pada lubangnya. Lalu sekali hentakan—

Jleb.

"nyaaaannnhhh"

Badan Yoongi melengkung, membentuk busur. Lalu mendesah lagi saat merasakan hujaman yang keras. Kali ini mengenai prostatnya.

"Yoongi" desis Jimin. "fuck! Lubangmu menghisapku, sayang"

Jimin dengan tidak sabaran menumbuk lubang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mendesah hebat. Yoongi menghimpit kuat penis Jimin hingga Jimin menggeram nikmat. Ia lalu merengkuh Jimin. Wajah saling berhadapan, mata saling bertemu.

"aahhh ahhh oppaah engghh Jiminnh oppaah"

"yess baby, teruslah mendesahkan namaku ahh"

Jimin bergerak di atas Yoongi, tak lupa dengan bunyi 'kling kling' yang berasal dari penis mungil Yoongi. Tubuhnya melekat pada fitur Yoongi yang lebih kecil. Kaki Yoongi juga melingkari pinggang Jimin. Lalu mereka berciuman lagi, Jimin berbisik kalau dia akan memenuhi Yoongi dengan semua cairannya sampai Yoongi hamil anaknya.

Menggeram, Jimin menghajar prostat Yoongi tanpa ampun, membuat Yoongi kelimpungan. Tangan nakal Jimin juga tak tinggal diam, mengusap nipple Yoongi dan menariknya.

"akkhhh"

Puas dengan nipple, Jimin beralih pada penis mungil Yoongi. Desah-desahan terus menguar dari bibir Yoongi. "nik-mat ahh"

Hujaman demi hujaman Jimin berikan pada lubang Yoongi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada klimaks.

"Jiminhhh"

"Yoongiihh"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Keduanya berbaring di atas motor Jimin, kali ini posisinya Jimin yang di bawah dan Yoongi di atas tubuhnya. Keduanya juga tampak kelelahan dengan aktivitas panas mereka. "jadi sayang, bisakah kau memberiku alasan kenapa kau bisa hard tadi?" tanya Jimin sambil mencium pipi gembil kekasihnya.

Yoongi tampak menimang-nimang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "jangan tertawakan aku, oke?" dan Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"ughh sebenarnya sebelum kita pergi, aku sempat melihat Tao dan naga mesum jejadian itu melakukan seks di dapur. Sialannya mereka bermain dengan panas. Aku mencoba menghilangkan bayangan mereka tapi tidak bisa" katanya yang diakhiri dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

Jimin tambah gemas melihatnya. "kau sangat menggemaskan. Kalau begitu aku akan minta mereka melakukannya lagi besok, hahaha"

"yak! Park mesum! Aku akan menghajarmu kalau itu terjadi! Dasar pria mesum!"

"walau mesum kau mencintaiku kan?" goda Jimin yang disambut kecupan kecil di pipinya. "ya, aku terlalu mencintaimu tuan Park"

"aku juga terlalu mencintaimu nyonya Park"

 ** _END_**

TAAAARAAAAA

ONYX IS BACK BACK BACK /dance ala cacing/?

 **WTF! PAAN NIHH?!**

Hahaha iseng bikin sequel bioskop nih! Gimana? Gimana? Sudah hawt beluuumm? Fic ini special untuk diriku sendiri /lah?/ yang entah kenapa malah tegiur untuk bikin sequelnya, dan ma beloved sister **_Zorudikku Ai_** yang sekarang jadi MinYoon shipper dan hadiah karna akhirnya bisa update fic " **die Zeitmaschine** " hohoho dibaca juga ya ficnya si Ai readers-san. Keren kok ficnya. Juga fic sequel ini untuk readers-nim yang nunggu /siapa yg nunggu coba :3/ oh ya juga untuk MinYoon dan uke!Yoongi shipper yeaaayy ^o^v

Jangan jadi siders ya minna! Tolong berikan review untuk onyx, karna satu review sangat berharga lho~~ karna membantu onyx untuk ningkatin gaya tulis onyx nih~ /naon./

Oh ya, ada yg mau berteman sama onyx difb nda? '-'/ kalo mau cek bio onyx ya~ ntar kita ngomongin hal berbau MinYoon atau uke!Yoongi barengan, dari yang sweet ampe mesum /tolong tabok onyx :3/

Chaa~ segitu aja cuap-cuap onyx

Review please?

 **Onyx-tan**


End file.
